Volcanoes melt me down
by y. k. malfoy
Summary: "What I am to you is not real. What I am to you you do not need. What I am to you is not what you mean to me..."  Volcano, Damien Rice .


Disclaimer: Personagens de autoria da J.K. Rowling. Eu apenas os uso para meu divertimento.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Volcanoes melt me down<strong>_

Era tudo tão absurdamente errado, tão insensatamente louco. Nada disso deveria existir, nem mesmo em sonhos, quanto mais na vida real. Principalmente na vida real que eu vivo, que ela vive.

Mas cá estamos novamente, tão colados um ao outro que mal sei onde termina meu corpo e começa o dela. Nossas mãos estão mais confusas que nossas vidas neste momento. Ela me agarra, tentando me deixar mais próximo dela, como se quisesse que eu me fundisse ao seu corpo quente e vermelho como um vulcão em erupção.

Inverto nossas posições e ela acaba por bater as costas na parede, produzindo um som abafado e um gemido de dor. Ela olha para mim pela primeira vez desde que nos enroscamos neste canto escuro de uma sala de aula abandonada. E me olha com reprovação.

"Doeu", ela diz como se esperasse um pedido de desculpas. Tudo que faço é recomeçar nosso beijo de onde ele parou. Minhas mãos entram por dentro da roupa dela e começam a acariciar a pele alva e salpicada por sinais e sardas. Suspiros entrecortados saem constantemente da boca dela e me deixam mais louco por tê-la, por senti-la, por querê-la e me fazem esquecer o quão perigoso, insano e errado é tudo isso.

Neste momento esqueço que lutamos em lados diferentes, por ideais diferentes, que pertencemos a lugares diferentes, que nada temos em comum e que não pertencemos sequer um ao outro. Nem mesmo quando as mãos dela arranham minhas costas por debaixo da minha camisa como forma de expressar o calor que ela sente. Neste momento somos apenas um homem e uma mulher sedentos de desejo e volúpia. Ambos sabemos que não devemos nos apoiar um no outro, pois nada teremos em retorno, mas neste momento eu não me importo de segurar o peso do corpo dela em meus braços e muito menos de beijá-la como se eu dependesse dela para ter minha safra diária de oxigênio. Ela se torna o meu oxigênio, na verdade.

* * *

><p>Eu sei que nada sou para ele, que não significamos nada um para outro. Mas é como se eu pudesse sentir em cada beijo dele, em cada toque e gemido que significamos muito além do que nos permitimos. Somos um para outro uma espécie de fuga da realidade, uma janela aberta, um prédio de cem andares com um terraço convidativo demais para ser desperdiçado por um suicida. Ao menos para mim ele significa que ainda possuo uma vida, que ainda posso respirar sem ter que sofrer para isso.<p>

Ele não se importa de me machucar, e para ser sincera, eu não me importo se ele irá me machucar ou não. Ele envolve uma das mãos em meu cabelo e afasta minha cabeça, de modo que tenha acesso ao meu pescoço, então ele me ataca de forma voraz. Sua língua faz movimentos tão pecaminosos que me faz pensar o que ele faria com ela em outras partes de meu corpo. Solto um gemido alto e sinto ele dar uma risada pelo nariz. Sua mão direita já acaricia a parte superior de minha barriga, chegando perigosamente perto de meu sutiã.

Eu apenas gostaria de poder entender por qual motivo ele tem esses encontros justamente comigo quando qualquer garota de sua casa daria um pulmão para tê-lo. Ele não precisava de mim quando poderia ter qualquer uma. Talvez eu morra com essa dúvida, talvez não. Mas fico feliz de _sentir_ o quanto ele precisa de mim quase todas as noites. E devo admitir para mim mesma que eu preciso igualmente. E é por isso que quando ele inverte nossas posições novamente e sinto que ele lentamente vai deslizando pela parede e me levando com ele eu simplesmente não esboço reação contrária e permito que ele me coloque, por fim, sentada em suas pernas.

Se não vivêssemos nessa realidade que somos todos os dias obrigados a viver tudo seria diferente. Eu poderia pedir uma forma de compromisso dele para comigo. E mesmo relutante ele me concederia esse pedido. Discutiríamos, nos afastaríamos, mas no fim ele aceitaria. Iria até mesmo se mostrar ao meu lado. E, com muita sorte e muita confiança, eu poderia até mesmo pedir o mundo que ele daria um jeito de me dar a lua de brinde. Não é um sonho tudo isso, é apenas a constatação de uma realidade que jamais existirá entre nós. Na nossa realidade ele me dará somente mais um beijo. Porém, diante de tudo que vivemos dia após dia pedir um beijo seria como pedir pela salvação e conceder esse beijo seria como salvar o mundo da destruição. E talvez seja por isso que não pedimos nada um ao outro. Porque caso pedíssemos a nossa realidade poderia se misturar a nossa realidade real e tudo isso que temos hoje estaria perdido.

E é quando sinto ele desabotoar o primeiro botão de minha blusa que paro nossos movimentos e olho diretamente em seus olhos cinza.

* * *

><p><em>Merda<em>, é a primeira coisa que me vem à mente. A segunda é um livro de palavrões, alguns sequer conhecidos pela humanidade. Eu deveria saber que ela não permitiria nada mais ousado, mas porra!, já estamos nisso de nos encontrar quase que toda noite há quanto tempo? Uns dois, três meses? E eu nunca tentei um movimento mais "desrespeitoso" que esse. Tenho direitos no meio de tudo isso. E ela segue me encarando com aquele par de olhos castanhos que estão me deixado nervoso.

Então seus olhos passam a focalizar minha boca, voltam para meus olhos e vão parar em sua blusa com o maldito primeiro botão aberto. Ela morte o lábio inferior de forma pensativa e incrivelmente sensual. Então sorri de soslaio.

"Dane-se! Eu mesma faço isso." E de forma ágil ela se livra de seus botões e sua blusa vai parar alguns centímetros para minha direita. Logo em seguida ela mesma retira seu sutiã e ele some na escuridão atrás dela. Minha reação se resume a encarar aqueles seios pela primeira vez desde que iniciamos essa loucura.

Então ela se joga em cima de mim com aquele monte de cabelo ruivo. Ela me beija de uma forma que deveria ser proibida, ou pelo menos considerada um grave pecado capital! Eu a envolvo em meus braços e levo meus beijos para os seus ombros tão salpicados de sardas quanto seus seios. Inconscientemente minhas mãos caminham para aqueles seios tão perfeitos e... _Puta que pariu! Que seios!_ Porque diabos ela vinha me escondendo isso? Ela deveria andar por ai mostrando-os para qualquer homem que quisesse vê-los. Deveria ser de domínio público.

Mas que diabos estou pensando? Eles deveriam ser somente meus e de mais ninguém no planeta. Deveriam estar ao meu dispor todas as horas de todos os dias da minha vida. E eu não veria mais necessidade alguma de comer se eu os tivesse para mim. Tão macios! Ela parece que foi feita para se encaixar em mim como um quebra-cabeças porque até seus seios se encaixam perfeitamente em minhas mãos. E quando faço isso ela se joga para trás, apoiando o peso do corpo nas mãos. A visão que tenho é tão linda que eu gostaria de tê-la retratada em um quadro pendurado em frente à minha cama, para que eu sempre pudesse olhá-la ao dormir e ao acordar.

Sua respiração descompassada faz com que eu me sinta perdido, seus lábios inchados me fazem deixar de pensar e seus olhos me fazem querer ficar com ela aqui para sempre. Aproximo meu rosto do vale entre seus seios e aspiro o cheiro de sua pele naquela região. Pelos Céus! Preciso de mais. Preciso estar dentro dessa mulher ou sinto que posso enlouquecer. E enlouquecer é a última coisa que pode acontecer comigo tanto nessa nossa realidade, quanto na minha realidade real. Sinto sua pele tão quente, tão convidativa. Ela começa, então, a desabotoar a minha camisa. Não demora muito e também já não consigo mais visualizá-la. Talvez não seja a pele dela que esteja tão quente, talvez seja eu mesmo derretendo de tão quente, comparável, possivelmente, ao calor da lava expelida por um vulcão.

* * *

><p>Eu sei que amanhã estarei profundamente arrependida, que estarei me odiando e amaldiçoando a ele e tudo isso que vivemos em silêncio. Mas eu não quero, nem consigo mais resistir. Se é para fugir, então vou fugir direito. Vou me entregar sem me preocupar com absolutamente nada além desse pequeno espaço que dividimos.<p>

E é por isso que eu o deito no chão frio e começo a beijar seu pescoço da mesma forma como ele me beija. Minhas mãos bagunçam seu cabelo loiro, e logo em seguida inicio uma trilha de beijos que passa por seus ombros – e aí eu deixo uma marca, que ficará negra diante da palidez de sua pele, e ela servirá como que para lembrá-lo amanhã que tudo isso aqui também é real, tão real quando a realidade de verdade –, desce por seu peitoral e circula livremente por sua barriga chegando bem próximo à sua calça, de onde já posso ver e sentir o quanto ele está excitado e necessitado de mim. E eu tenho que admitir que isso só me faz precisar mais e mais dele...

* * *

><p>Eu não sei o que está acontecendo comigo, mas eu sei que nesse momento minha vida inteira se resume a essa mulher. É tão ridículo, mas é com se eu tivesse vivido toda minha vida em função deste momento em que seria atacado por um furacão ruivo. E eu não penso em mais nada a não ser o quanto ela significa para mim. Meu asilo psicológico, meu refúgio, minha fuga, minha amante, minha... oras, minha mulher! Ela é minha e somente minha toda vez que nos encontramos. E suspeito que eu seja o homem dela também. Ela não é como todas as outras que já tive. Ela é diferente, profunda. Seria mentira minha se eu negasse as inúmeras vezes que desde que começamos a nos encontrar que eu passei a observá-la em silêncio. Eu sei das manias que ela tem, de cada expressão que seu rosto assume e o que cada uma significa, sei muito mais dela do que eu gostaria de saber. Mas a verdade é que ela me encantou, me enfeitiçou, me amaldiçoou. E eu nem ao menos ofereci resistência. Eu permiti que tudo isso acontecesse e que eu me perdesse. E eu me sinto um imbecil, um inútil porque mesmo que eu sempre me repreendesse eu permiti que minha mente me enganasse. E agora eu me vejo mais perdido do que jamais estive. Ela não é mais uma simples fuga, ela passou a ser um problema em potencial para minha vida real. E não é justo que eu a transforme num problema quando ela praticamente se tornou a salvação dos meus. E, que droga, tudo o que eu consigo querer no momento é que ela sinta o mesmo por mim. Eu me odeio.<p>

* * *

><p>Ele agora está por cima e eu não me sinto submetida a ele. Eu me sinto protegida, confiante. Confio nele. É inexplicável, mas quando sinto ele sumir com o restante de minhas roupas eu simplesmente me sinto tranquila. Isso não deveria acontecer, muito menos dessa maneira. Mas essa é a nossa realidade e é exatamente dessa forma que as coisas deveriam ser, e estão sendo. Não sei porque não me surpreendi com nada disso. É como se eu, e ele também, soubéssemos que no fim seria assim. Não é algo estranho, é algo normal.<p>

Mas confesso que me surpreendi com a rapidez com que ele se livrou das próprias roupas e com o contato de nossos corpos. Posso sentir todo o desejo dele por mim e me surpreendo quando percebo o quanto eu ansiei por isso ao longos desses meses. Ele traça uma trilha de rápidos beijos por meu corpo, desde meus seios, passando pela barriga até chegar na região interna das coxas. Tudo que faço para demonstrar o quanto estou apreciando tudo isso é gemer e sussurrar palavras desconexas, embora positivas, para ele.

Então, quando abro meus olhos encontro seus olhos cinza.

"Não vou parar", ele me diz.

"Eu não quero que pare", respondo para em seguida receber um beijo.

Então sinto ele entrar em mim de uma só vez. E eu derreto. Eu me entrego. Eu dou minha alma para ele em troca apenas de que ele não a faça sangrar. Uma boa troca se ele aceitar. E eu vejo em seus olhos, nas várias matizes de cinza de seus olhos, que ele aceita.

* * *

><p>Ficamos num ritmo compassado por um tempo. Mas logo nossos movimentos se tornam apressados, sedentos por mais e mais e mais... E esse mais vem numa fúria avassaladora. Com direito a arranhões, mordidas e gemidos e urros contidos na garganta, mas que se pudessem sair se tornariam gritos. Sinto o corpo dela vibrar por inteiro enquanto eu ainda estou dentro dela sentindo o meu corpo vibrar. Por fim entramos em êxtase e, sem machucá-la, relaxo meu corpo em cima do dela. E somente o contato entre nossos corpos já é suficiente para me deixar com nova vontade de ter tudo isso novamente. Sinto que jamais me cansaria dela, caso eu pudesse tê-la para sempre. Infelizmente ambos sabemos que isso nunca acontecerá...<p>

* * *

><p>Sete anos se passaram. Minha realidade é outra bem melhor. Já não tenho que lutar por algo que não acredito. Já não tenho que ter medo de perder tudo. Não existe mais ameaça alguma. Sobrevivi ao caos.<p>

A merda é ter que ser sociável a cada doze meses como forma de demonstrar que estou feliz por essa realidade medíocre que consegui. Por essa realidade que jamais chegará a realidade que cheguei a desejar inutilmente por cerca de um ano. Acendo meu cigarro e resolvo me afastar da multidão e a certa altura sinto que estou sendo seguido. Paro próximo a um pequeno jardim e me viro para encarar meu perseguidor. E fico satisfeito ao ver de quem se trata.

"Oi", ela me diz meio sem jeito.

Deixo a fumaça sair de meus pulmões bem lentamente enquanto procuro uma resposta para lhe dar.

"Estava me seguindo. Isso me faz lembrar velhos tempos..." Essa seria uma boa resposta se os velhos tempos pudessem ser lembrados sem ressentimento ou amargura.

"Uma pena que eles não possam ser relembrados adequadamente", ela se aproxima perigosamente.

"Prefiro deixar o passado no lugar que ele está. Faz bem à saúde."

"Sem dúvida. Enfim, eu só queria ter alguém para conversar, como nos velhos tempos."

"Então procurou a pessoa errada. Pelo que me lembro nunca conversamos muito", mantenho uma distância segura dela.

"Talvez seja por isso que vim atrás de você... Sinto falta de conversas silenciosas."

Trago meu cigarro pela última vez e jogo a guimba no chão, para pisá-la em seguida. Respiro profundamente antes de dizer o que tenho que dizer. E isso vai doer. Muito mais por significar um fim de verdade se comparado ao "acabamos por nos afastar" que tivemos no lugar. Inspiro profundamente antes de começar.

"Por que isso agora? Passamos anos sem sequer olharmos um para outro. O que tivemos já acabou há muito tempo. E sabemos muito bem que não temos chance alguma de voltar. Não precisamos mais um do outro. Já acabou. Então, o melhor que temos a fazer é continuarmos como estamos: dois sobreviventes e apenas isso."

* * *

><p>"Realmente não precisamos mais um do outro, tem razão. Mas não posso negar que sinto falta de você toda vez que me sinto perdida. Nem ao menos tivemos um final. Depois de tudo que vivemos, o mínimo que merecíamos era um final de verdade."<p>

"Está me propondo uma última vez? É isso?", e ele sorri daquele jeito que anos atrás teria me enlouquecido.

"Não. Estou fazendo um último pedido", volto a me aproximar dele. E graças ao meu salto fico quase da altura dele.

"Então, diga", ele sussurra.

"Quero um último beijo."

Ele parece surpreso inicialmente, mas logo seu rosto muda de expressão e eu gosto da nova expressão que ele assume: desejo. Ele acaba com a distância entre nós e me envolve em seus braços. Sua mão vai para minha nuca e mal tenho tempo de registrar seu lábios e já os sinto nos meus depois de tanto tempo longe.

Mas agora é diferente. Falta algo. Falta nossa vontade de fugir de uma realidade que nos fazia sofrer. Falta o sentimento de cumplicidade de quem sabe que precisa largar tudo e viver numa realidade paralela, sem problemas. Falta tanta coisa que torna impossível qualquer tentativa de retomarmos de onde paramos algum dia. Simplesmente tudo aquilo acabou, perdeu-se no tempo e foi melhor assim. Não daríamos certo jamais, sempre soubemos disso. Foi melhor assim. Mas não posso deixar de reclamar quando ele se afasta.

"Eu teria te dado muito mais, você sabe", ele me diz sem expressão alguma na face. Mas eu sei que é nesses momentos que ele mais tem sentimentos dentro de si. "Mas não preciso mais de você, muito menos você de mim. Nossas vidas não precisam mais uma da outra. Éramos jovens e perdidos e agora as coisas estão nos seus devidos lugares e não precisamos mais fugir. Não leve isso para o lado pessoal, mas é assim que as coisas são agora."

"Eu sei. Pelo menos agora tivemos um fim de verdade".

Ele se aproxima novamente e me dá um rápido e derradeiro beijo. E se afasta já desviando de mim e seguindo de volta para a realidade.

"Tenha uma boa vida, Ginevra".

"Tenha uma boa vida também, Draco."

E concluo que no final das contas tudo que vivemos foi muito bom e inesquecível enquanto durou... E é o fim.


End file.
